Chapter 13
This is Chapter 13 from the manga series, Namaikizakari. Chapter Summary At the faculty room, the teacher is reprimanding Shou, Abe and two other guys over how they regard a short quiz and what the heck are they doing during class. While Yuki is passing by, the teacher warns them that if this goes on, if they are still in a total mess for next week’s midterm exams, they will have to take a make-up exam. He scolds Shou for fiddling with his nails and Shou is obviously not listening to his sermon. He says that the four of them also do not want to humiliate the basketball club since it isn’t easy for them to win the right to play in the Kanto tournament. On the bulletin board, there is a banner of congratulations for the basketball club to be in 5th place for the qualifying competitions. Yuki narrates that in the first qualifying game, they won by 111 vs 89. On the second game, they have 85 vs 68 points. In the middle of the game, Abe was so excited that he had a nosebleed while at the coach’s seat. Next, they had a dangerous victory on the third game with 72 vs 69 points. Finally, they rise up to be in the fifth place in the prefecture. Hence, since the establishment of the school, it is the first time for the school to win the right to join the Kanto tournament. Outside the gym, Nishiyama calls out to Yuki who is hanging the uniforms dry. Holding his cellphone, he tells her to look at this. Kido has sent a picture to Tonomura. Ah, the name is back to Tonomura because it seems that the Chinese scanlation was the one who was wrong about it being Donomura. ^^; It is a picture of Kido with the others holding a banner with their school’s name. His message is congratulating them for it isn’t easy to reach this point and he cheers them on. Nishiyama says that their senpai-s will be cheering for them on the day of the competition. Slightly blushing, Yuki thinks that after graduating, Kido would still always be concerned about them. Then, Shou appears behind her and starts scratching her side. He says that it seems that she’s very happy.. As Nishiyama goes to Shouji to show the picture, Yuki hits Shou’s hand off her and asks what it is. Shou says that it turns out that she isn’t a ticklish person for he thought she’ll chuckle and laugh non-stop, how boring. She asks him how come she must be forced to laugh by him. He says that it is because, before, didn’t she smile at him for a split-second. Surprised Yuki asks when, who did. She wonders if this guy is okay the head. <- She was unaware of it. Shou whimpers about it that Yuki says that he is probably mistaken about it. She asks instead about why they are being reprimanded at noon in the faculty room. After recalling what she is referring to, Shou says, ah.ah.. Yuki is puzzled when he just looks away. Later at the shoe lockers area, Abe and the two others are asking for Yuki’s help about next week’s midterm exams because if they fail, they will have to take the make-up exam. The three bow down to Yuki and asks onee-sama to help them by tutoring them. While Yuki is wondering why her, Shou informs her that even if they also asked Tonomura, but he is already exhausted in tutoring his girlfriend. The three exclaims that the other senpai-s are actually not very reliable. They tell her that before the make-up exam, they have to go through five days of cram lessons which will make them miss club activity before the tournament. Yuki is surprised by this and if this is before the tournament-- Furthermore, this idiot -> Shou is still in the lineup. Luckily, starting tomorrow, club activities had ended temporarily due to the exams. While the others ask Shou to also beg Yuki, Yuki decides to do it since it cannot be helped. At a fastfood restaurant, Shizuka nervously asks his captain if he would listen to him regarding a friend’s friend’s issue. Smiling, Misuzu’s captain says that even if he says that but ACTUALLY, IT IS HIS LOVE STORY, RIGHT AND he REALLY LIKES TO BEAT AROUND THE BUSH. Shizuka screams that it is really, really, really a friend’s friend’s issue. The captain says okay, okay, go on. Shizuka stutters as he says that if a boy and a girl are all alone in a private room, then, the boy wanted the girl to say...‘like’..it is that type of situation. The captain says that is the tempo of wanting to put one’s hand inside the other party’s skirt. Blushing really red, Misuzu says so it turns out to be like that. A bit worried about Misuzu’s reaction, the captain says that it is also not definite but in that kind of situation, if the girl doesn’t have react badly, then probably, they have already done it or perhaps, it is a tempo of ‘will quickly do it soon’. While Shizuka recalling Shou telling Yuki to say that she likes him, the captain asks what is it, for it is quite rare for him to bring up this kind of topic. Shizuka is surprised by this. While starting to eat his hamburger, Shizuka says no, it is nothing, sorry and compared to that, they must concentrate on the upcoming Kanto tournament. The captain says ya, and this year, Ryuhoku got in for the first time. Even if it isn’t long ago, it is still a strength-type team but lately, it seems that their level has advance by leaps and bounds. Shizuka pauses and says that the level doesn’t have a very big change. Shizuka continues to say, THAT GUY is basically not quite the same as the others guys. While the captain wonders who he is referring to, Shizuka says that it is just, *recalls Shou playing* it is the first time he had seen that guy having that kind of expression while playing basketball. At the library, Yuki is holding some second year books. She tells them that they’ll start. Abe exclaims, please, give him a spank during times when he cannot understand things. While Hatori tells Abe to concentrate, Yuki says that she won’t do that kind of thing. Shou interrupts by asking up to where is the scope of mathematics. Hatori is surprised and says that he doesn’t know. Yuki says that it is trigonometry function. Yuki starts to wonder if it will be okay for it is worrisome that they have such a weak foundation. She thinks that since she accepted this, she must think of a way. She had always tutored her younger brothers at home with their studies. She wants to avoid all factors that would hinder the club activity. And, Yuki corrects the mistake while teaching them the correct formula. She believes that this is also part of a manager’s work. So, while they go through the next question, Yuki tells them to do it the same way she showed them. Yuki glances at Shou and thinks that it is unexpected to find him studying very seriously. She is startled when Shou glances at her. Quickly looking away, Yuki thinks that it is over since he saw her looking fascinated at him. She wonders what to do because if she doesn’t concentrate.. Abe points out to his book and asks Yuki what’s up with this part. Just when Yuki is about to explain, Shou holds up his foot and puts it behind Yuki’s right calf. This surprises Yuki that she angrily stares at him over this joke. Shou is looking away and acting calm. Abe calls out to Yuki so she tries to help him out again. But now, Shou is trying to use his foot to remove her shoe. This is making her tense as she mentally tells him to stop. Abe exclaims that she must have written it wrong for there are too many zeros, it is already 500,000. Yuki apologizes and says that she’s thinking of something else. Yuki is furious that she is concentrating on this and yet, this brat..is definitely teasing her. Shou just casually looks at her. At the train, Yuki asks if he really wants to properly study or not. Shou asks why. Yuki says that he would even ask why when it is because of him that she totally couldn’t concentrate and in the end, how come they are riding on the same train. Shou says that he can also go home if he rides on this train. Shou says, “..by the way, Yuki-senpai, after everything, haven’t you seriously considered it.” She asks what. To her shock, he says, “--about wanting to go steady with me.” Yuki nervously asks what’s up for him to suddenly bring up that past issue. Shou says that lately, it just happened. Yuki tensely says that she clearly already refused. Shou lets out a laugh and says how she can say such a thing (laugh) when she let him off in doing all sorts of things to her. This irks Yuki. Recalling her smile, Shou says, “..I already felt that senpai had become more frank than before, I’m willing to always be patient and wait.. But in the end, it is quickly already at its limit.. *stares at Yuki* I want to quickly make you become my girlfriend.” This made Yuki nervous. She thinks that he’s so straightforward. “Calm down. Do not be deceived. Seriously ponder over this. In short, I must.. Must say a bit of something.” Yuki stutters and says, “bu..but..why.. why are you so--” And when she looks at him, Shou has dozed off. He bends over and wakes up. He asks what she just said. Looking away, she says nothing. Yuki wonders why he is so obsessed with her. That night, Yuki thinks that if it is girlfriend, he obviously have a lot.. Before going to bed, she thinks that if she hastily asked that kind of ‘get to the heart’ question.. She imagines Shou saying that it is because she’s very interesting/amusing. She punches her pillow and thinks that he will absolutely say that. Flashback: During the elementary literature and arts festival, Yuki played a costumed comical mortar usu. Grade 3-2’s play is The Quarrel of the Monkey and the Crab. All the guys are pointing at deadpan expression Yuki the mortal and laughing at her. While Yuki felt ticklish, the girls reprimanded the guys for laughing too much and Yuki is pitiful. Yuki thought that while she is being pointed at by the guys, she also didn’t feel anything. End flashback. “-but, but right now, how come this is hard to understand, the me who is being teased by Naruse. I was very clear..” She looks flustered while holding on to the pillow. “Because I like him. I know since I have already admitted /recognized it..” At the gym, after the club activity, Hatori asks Yuki to help him a bit regarding his homework after the club. He says that yesterday, after going home, even if he studied, there are things that he doesn’t understand. Yuki says okay, go to the library after he changed his clothes. Hatori informs her that Abe and Irie will also be coming. Yuki asks if Shou is already alright. Hatori tells her that Shou is.. Yuki is aghast to see on his cellphone that Shou ranks number 8 in their year level. Hatori tells her to look, at the end of the school term, Shou ranks 8 and since the senpai-s don’t believe it, he took a picture of it. “Also, the reason why he was called to the faculty before, is because he was caught napping. Actually, he doesn’t have to take extra lessons. After I told him that we are going to be tutored by Machida-senpai, he said that he’ll also go because it is interesting. That guy really always mentions manager Naruse.” Yuki angrily thinks that brat, when she was obviously worried over him and she obviously really wanted to help him and in the end, he purely just want to tease me, that’s all. Imagining Shou saying that it is interesting, she grinds her teeth as wonders up to how many..how much does he likes teasing someone. Later on, Shou enters the library and asks what Yuki is doing. Sitting by the table, Yuki glances at him. Walking towards her, Shou asks where Abe and the others are. She tells him that they went home a while ago and right now, she is self-studying. She asks him what he’s here. He says that he left his wallet in the classroom so he came back to get it. He tells her that since it is studying, he’ll also want to stay behind. Yuki darkly tells him that he basically doesn’t need it, right. Pause. Shou says that it is needed for he has to keep an eye on them whether or not they’ll make a move on her. Yuki is slightly surprised but managed to make herself not waver over that. Shou glances at her and takes her hand. He leans to kiss her but stops upon seeing her ‘anatta concept of ‘non-self’ blank expression’. He asks what’s up with that expression. She says that it is nothing. She stands up and calmly says that she’s going home though she’ll return a book first. She tells him that the library is going to close soon so if he has nothing to do, quickly.. She twists her foot and bumps into a bookcase. Shou asks if she is alright. She tells him that it is alright, it is only her smallest toe that hurts a bit. He says that he’ll come and help her lick her wound. She darkly says that it isn’t needed. Then, he is surprised to see her holding her left shin tightly. He asks if that is for real, does it hurt that much, maybe it is a fracture so let him see it. He tries to take her hand but she hits it away. She tells him not to pretend to be concerned about her. Flustered Yuki shouts that actually, he only thinks that she is interesting and that’s all there is to it!!! Shou is taken aback by that. As Yuki picks up the books, Yuki wonders what’s with that way of talking just now, losing her self-control /manners and she should correct that. She apologizes to Shou. She tells him that she is okay, actually, she is just a bit feverish. While irked Yuki is returning the book on the upper shelf of the bookcase. Shou says, “Indeed, I think that you’re very interesting. Of course, it felt interesting. Looking at the girl that one likes, showing all sorts of expressions, no one would think that is boring. *Yuki looks surprised* ..angry expression. Crying expression. Bewildered expression. Scared expression. The things that senpai wants to cover up, I want to see all of it. *touches her finger that is holding the book that she is returning on the shelf* ..even if I want to see, but.. I won’t allow you to smile in front of any other guy besides me because it is so cute to death.” Blushing, Yuki says that of course she’ll smile, she is also an ordinary person. To her surprise, he says don’t. She felt frustrated and infuriated over that kind of thing he mentioned about wanting to see the girl one likes having all sorts of expression. Shou whispers, “..Can I?” He leans close to her that she quickly uses her hand to cover his mouth. She is shock when he kisses her hand instead. He holds her hand and leans closer, and they kiss. Yuki thinks that kind of thing is too unfair, too hard to understand, because he always has that kind of calm expression. While kissing, Yuki is kicking his leg for she is worried that someone is coming. She thinks about liking-whatever, how can she say it, right now, it is still no good. Soon, the grades for the midterm exams are posted. Shou looks at the third years’ and notices that Yuki is ranked 56. Looking at the second years’, Yuki is furious that Shou is ranked 6 though Abe and the others had passed. And, it is now one day left before the Kanto tournament. Fight!! Navigation Category:Chapters